Identity Crisis
by LastOfTheUchiha
Summary: Deidara is a mental patient. So is Konan, Sasori's sister. One day, Sasori and Deidara meet, both questioning who they are, and form a relationship that'll change them. Rated T. Contains mild language, themes of violence, self harm, mental disorders, and possible yaoi. Rating may change. BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Even if I wish I did.**

**Okay, so I know that I already uploaded this story, but I decided to get rid of the OC. It was slowly killing me cause of it. So, here it is. OC FREE, thank god. I decided to use Konan as Sasori's sister. Yeah, I know, weird and all, but it was either Konan, or an OC. And I HATE OCs, as do most of you. So, sorry about the OC in the original, I hated it too. Soooooooo, I changed a bit of the story to make it work. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Sasori stepped into the passenger seat of the truck. He quickly closed the door beside him, eager to be out of the downfall of the snow. His grandmother, Chiyo, got into the driver's seat next to him. He sighed from relief when she turned on the heat. The back window started to fog up from the warm air hitting the cold glass.

The truck pulled out of the driveway and onto the icy road. Sasori stared out the window at the falling snow. He slouched into the seat more and sighed quietly. He was going to visit his fraternal twin sister, Konan. She didn't live with Chiyo and Sasori anymore. She lived in a mental institution. She was put there about three and a half years ago. Ever since their parents died, when they were 6, she hadn't been the same. She became hysterical and delirious. When they were 8, she stopped denying what happened. She finally realized they were gone. It tipped her over the edge of recovery. When she was almost 10, she became suicidal and started self-harm. She skipped school. She was put in the mental institution at the age of 11. Now, three and a half years later, Sasori and she had just celebrated their 15th birthday a month ago, and she is still there.

Sasori leaned his head back into the seat. Since their parents' deaths, he had changed, but not in the same way as her. He used to be full of life, but he turned cold and full of hate. He wouldn't even open up to or act like he used to around his loving grandmother.

"Sasori, are you looking forward to seeing Konan?" Chiyo asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, sure," Sasori responded coldly, not really paying attention to her.

"You haven't seen her since your birthday, since we've been busy. Aren't you at least a bit excited to see her again?" She asked again.

"Yeah, cause I definitely want to spend the first Saturday afternoon of my Christmas break in a building with a bunch of other freaks and weirdos with creepy mental disabilities that'll probably want to kill me," He replied sarcastically. He slouched down more and looked back out the window. "I just want her to be released from that stupid place."

Chiyo sighed and continued driving. She pulled into the parking lot of the institution and parked near the doors. Sasori heaved a sigh of relief that she parked close to the doors. It was freezing out there. They opened the doors and stepped out onto the icy parking lot. He closed the car door loudly and walked with Chiyo into the building. They walked up to the front desk, past the security guards, and Chiyo began signing papers about their visit.

Sasori looked around the large room. He was completely familiarized with the main areas of the building, and recognized most of the people there. He scanned the room, looking to see if he recognized anyone there. His sister had told him about a couple of the patients here. He recognized pretty much everyone here. He continued to look around, when he spotted a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it and noticed a boy, probably around his age, sculpting something out of what appeared to be clay. The boy had light bluish-purple eyes and waist length blonde hair tied partially up into a ponytail. He seemed to be sitting alone, not interacting with anyone. Sasori had never seen him before, and he knew almost everyone. Was he new?

Chiyo finished at the desk and motioned to Sasori to follow her. They quietly walked down one of the hallways and stopped at one of the rooms. Dorm room 38. They knocked on the door. A purple-haired girl slowly opened the door and glared at them. It wasn't easy to tell they were related. Konan had blue hair and orange eyes, while Sasori has red hair and brown eyes. Most people didn't know they were related until they told them. It was a shock when they were born. Konan looked nothing like either of their parents. Before they died, their parents called her "unique" and said she was like a beautiful flower. Since they died, that flower had begun to wilt.

"Grandma! Sasori!" She exclaimed as a smile appeared on her face. "I didn't know you were coming today!"

"Hello Konan," Chiyo said as she hugged Konan tightly. "Glad you're happy to see us."

"Well obviously!" She exclaimed again. Her smile disappeared. "It gets kinda lonely. I want to leave and come back to live with you guys again."

"That makes two of us," Sasori said quietly.

"How have you been, Sasori?" She smiled slightly again. "How is school?"

"I'm okay," Sasori replied. "School's going fine."

"I wish I could go back to regular school again," Konan responded.

"You just want to see Pein again," Sasori teased. Konan blushed slightly then shot him a death glare. He always teased her, saying that she liked their friend.

"You will soon, don't worry," Chiyo said back, trying to change the subject. "You'll be able to come back home soon."

* * *

They stayed and visited Konan for a couple hours before they had to leave.

"Well, we have to get going, Konan," Chiyo said to her granddaughter.

"I'll see you guys next week then," Konan said as she hugged them both once more.

They walked up to the front desk. Sasori noticed the blonde-haired boy he saw earlier still sitting where he was earlier. Sasori watched him sculpt with the clay as Chiyo signed the papers saying they were done visiting. Sasori was interested by how well this boy could sculpt. Normally, he didn't like looking at sculptures, but something about this boy's art was different than other sculptures and intrigued him. The boy suddenly looked up and noticed Sasori watching him. He looked at Sasori for a couple seconds before returning to his sculpture. The boy seemed different than most of the other people here. He wondered how the boy ended up here. He'd have to ask Konan about him next time.

* * *

Sasori stepped out of the truck and walked up the walkway to the front door, avoiding the icy patch before the first step. He waited for Chiyo to unlock the front door. She twisted the key in the doorknob and they walked inside. Sasori threw his coat on the hook and kicked off his soaked converse. He ran up the wood staircase and into his room before Chiyo could start a conversation with him. He had nothing against her; he just didn't like talking to anyone much anymore.

Sasori walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He flopped down onto his bed and plugged in his ipod. He turned up the volume as loud as he could and blasted it through his speakers, letting the music flood his ears. The music was his only comfort. It sure was more comforting than talking to people. Chiyo had tried to get him to open back up to people, but to no avail.

Sasori stared up at the ceiling before turning and looking out his window. He saw more snow falling.

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Looks like a snowstorm's coming.' He moved his eyes to his bedside table and noticed that it was already after 11pm.

Sasori sighed and looked back at his ceiling. He stood up and switched off his bedroom light. He sat down again and crawled under his blanket. Sasori rolled over onto his side and stared out the window, watching the snowstorm. The last thought in his mind before he fell asleep was of the boy he saw earlier.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Better without the OC, right? Yeah. Anyways, review! Let me know what you think, means a ton. Thanks! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related.**

**Second chapter. Re-done. No OCs, still. Yay. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Thud._ Sasori woke up to the sound of snow falling past his window. He bolted up and looked around. The alarm clock said 6:02am. He sighed and laid back into his pillow.

"Great. I get time to sleep, and I can't," He mumbled before rolling out of bed and shuffling over to the window. He looked out the window and noticed all the snow they got last night. 'Wow, even more than last week," He thought to himself. He tiredly walked over to his closet, picked out some clothes and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Sasori tiredly walked into the downstairs kitchen and took a seat at the large wood table.

"Wow, you're up early," Chiyo said from the other end of the table, not looking up from her book. Sasori grunted back. He hadn't even noticed her sitting there. "What do you want for breakfast, Sasori?"

"I'll grab something on my way out," Sasori replied coldly.

"Where exactly are you planning on going, Sasori?" Chiyo looked away from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going out," He replied just as coldly as before. "Do you really need to know every detail of my life?"

Chiyo sighed. She knew arguing would be pointless. "Well you need to be back by 11. You're visiting Konan again."

Sasori grunted. "Great," He said unenthusiastically.

"She's your sister, Sasori," Chiyo was starting to look annoyed. "I thought you'd be excited to see her."

"Yeah, cause going to a freaking mental institution every week is what I want to be doing," Sasori was becoming angry. "The only way I can see my sister is by going to that hell hole! It's just a constant reminder of what happened to her, and what happened to my parents!"

"Sasori-" Chiyo didn't have time to finish before Sasori was up the stairs, heading to his room.

He slammed his bedroom door behind him and locked it. He kicked his wall before lying down on his bed. His clock said it was already 8:47am. 'Two more hours. Great, looks like my plans are ruined.' He picked up his phone and dialed the number he wanted.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Madara. Sorry, plans are cancelled. Stupid grandmother's making me go to see my sister again."

_"Seriously, dude? Can't she just come visit you for once?_"

Sasori took a deep breath. All his friends thought his sister went to a boarding school. He didn't want them to know the truth. "No, she can't leave all the time. It sucks that I have to go so often, but whatever."

_"Then I guess I won't see you for another week. Until the hell hole that is school starts again. It sucks, you can't come. It'll just be Pein and I now. Won't be as fun, but whatever. Later, Sasori."_

"Yeah. See ya." Sasori hung up and shoved in his earbuds, cranking the music up loud.

* * *

"Now, I'll be back to pick you up in a couple hours," Chiyo said as Sasori stepped out of the truck.

"You're not coming?" Sasori said angrily. 'Great, I'm stuck in this hell hole, alone.'

"I have some things to go do. I'll be back to pick you up later," She said as Sasori slammed the truck door and walked away.

Chiyo sighed and drove away. Sasori angrily glared at the truck as she drove away. 'She makes me come to this place every freaking week, and then she doesn't even come with me. Stupid bitch.'

Sasori walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hello, Sasori," The girl behind the desk said brightly. "Here to visit Konan?"

"Hi, yeah, I am," Sasori replied unenthusiastically.

"You can head on in then," She said in the same bright tone with a smile.

Sasori nodded and walked away from the desk. He glanced over at all the patients and noticed the blonde boy from last time, sitting at the same table, making a new sculpture. Still sitting alone. Something about the boy interested Sasori. He wasn't quite sure why, but the boy seemed different than everyone else there.

* * *

"Hi Sasori!" Konan exclaimed as she opened the door. She tightly hugged him. "Come on in."

They walked into her room and Sasori took a seat the chair beside the bed and Konan sat down cross-legged on her bed.

"How is everything, Sasori?" Konan asked with a smile. She was always happy to see her twin brother.

"You know how it's been, Konan," Sasori said un-emotionally. "Don't try and act like anything's gotten any better for either of us."

"Sasori-"

"No, Konan. Don't try to argue. Are parents are gone. They're never coming back," Sasori gritted his teeth. "How exactly has anything gotten better since then? I'm living alone, with just Chiyo, and you're stuck here."

Konan leaned forward and hugged Sasori. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon," She whispered to him. Sasori sighed. She could basically read his mind. She could get the real meaning out of everything he said to her.

She sat back down and looked at him. Suddenly, and image of the blonde boy popped into his mind. "Um, Konan?"

"Yeah, Sasori?" She asks.

"Do you know anything about that blonde boy who's always making clay sculptures?" Sasori asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I know a bit about him," Konan replied. "Why?"

"Just cause, last week was the first time I've ever seen him. And I know almost everyone here," Sasori replied.

"Okay, well, his name's Deidara. He's 15, like us. He's in my class for school. He's really into art. Especially anything to do with clay. He's pretty nice; once he actually lets you talk to him. He's kinda shy, and gets angered really easily," Konan explained.

"Yeah, but, why is he here?" Sasori asked eager to know the answer.

"He has these weird hallucinations. He's schizophrenic," Konan explained. "He thinks that his clay sculptures are explosives, and he always tries to blow them up. According to him, they work, and he has different kinds of explosives. Apparently, he has Nano-sized explosives that go into your bloodstream and will cause everything that breathed them in to explode. There's a lot more he thinks he can do," Konan paused before continuing. "He doesn't have any family. At all. Before he came here, he lived alone. I don't know what happened to them. We don't have mom and dad, but at least we have Chiyo. He has no one."

"Wow," Sasori said. 'He's never had anyone at all.'

* * *

Sasori walked up to the front desk and signed out. It didn't look like Chiyo was here yet, so he looked around the room. Deidara was still sitting where he was before. Sasori walked over and sat down beside him. Deidara didn't move from his sculpture.

"Hi, you must be Deidara. I'm Sasori," Sasori told him.

Deidara looked up at him. Sasori tried to hide his shock when he noticed that the boy only had one eye. "Who exactly are you, un?"

"I'm Konan's twin brother. She told me she knows you," Sasori replied.

"Oh," Deidara said back. "You don't look anything like her. But she's talked about a brother before. I guess she means you. She's nice. She's the only person here who I get along with, un."

Sasori actually started to feel bad for him. He had no family, barely any friends, and barely anybody was nice to him. "Well, I'm here every week to visit her. Maybe you could hang with us next week."

"Really, un?" Deidara looked surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Sasori replied. "You seem pretty cool. And it seems like Konan likes you too."

A small smile appeared on Deidara's face. "Sure, un. Why not?"

Sasori looked up and saw Chiyo waiting for him. "Oh, my grandmother's here. I have to go. I'll see you next week then."

Sasori walked over to the door to Chiyo and walked outside to the truck.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Chiyo asked him as they drove home.

"Just some guy I met. Konan knows him," Sasori replied. Sasori felt weird. He barely knew this guy, and he'd invited him to come with him when he visited Konan. He couldn't stand being around the other mental patients. They all bothered him. But he actually felt bad for this kid. Oh well, he was Konan's friend. Sasori could at least pretend to be okay with being around him. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a regular thing.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review and let me know. If you review, you get a hug from Deidara. No more than a hug though. He's mine... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related.**

**Third chapter. Re-done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Deidara sat in the living room, molding a new clay sculpture. This time, he was making a small clay bird model. "This one will sure get rid of them this time, un," Deidara mumbled as he looked around the room. "They aren't here yet." Deidara returned his attention to his sculpture. He carefully sculpted every detail, making sure it would be perfect. A smirk formed across Deidara's mouth as he thought to himself 'This'll get rid of them.'

"Hey, faggot!" A voice came from halfway across the room. Deidara looked up to see a group of four guys coming towards him.

"Oh great, here we go again, un," Deidara said under his breath as they continued to walk towards him. The group was led by a silver-haired boy in a red hoodie and black jeans. Followed by him were a tall boy with dark hair and a mask, a large boy who looked almost blue and shark-like, and a fairly tall boy with dark hair tied back into a ponytail and mysterious black eyes.

The boy looked behind him. "Look guys, is the one-eyed freak." He turned back to Deidara. "Hey, Deidara, working on some of your dumbass clay sculptures again?" The silver-haired boy asked him, tauntingly. He turned to the rest of his group. "Hey, guys, this retard thinks those pieces of crap will blow us up." Everyone laughed before looking at Deidara again.

Deidara took a deep breath before looking at them again. "Hi, Hidan, un," He said hesitantly and sarcastically. "My sculptures are true art, un. And they WILL blow you up." He looked towards everyone. "ALL of you, un."

"Yeah, whatever, freak," Hidan smirked.

"At least I don't believe in some made up god!" Deidara nearly shouted at him.

Hidan looked about ready to punch someone out. "Hey! Jashin is real, and if you say otherwise, I'll sacrifice you to him! Non-believing crap like you should be sacrificed! You're completely delusional anyways!"

"Delusional, that's a big word for you, Hidan, un. Four whole syllables!" Deidara taunted. This remark earned a snicker from the black-eyed boy, Itachi. Hidan shot a look back and Itachi stopped.

"You know what? You ARE a retarded fag." He picked up the clay bird from Deidara's hands to get back at him. "This, this isn't art. This isn't a bomb. This is a piece of crap! You're an embarrassment and disgrace. I'll be doing the world a favour when I sacrifice you to Jashin!"

Deidara immediately stood up and grabbed for the sculpture. "Hidan, give it back, un! It's not done yet!"

Hidan gave a satisfied smile. "Yeah, you're right. What would I want with this dumb thing anyways?" He crushed the sculpture in his hand and dropped it on the table before he and his group proceeded to walk away.

Deidara picked up his destroyed sculpture and sat back down in his chair. He sighed as he started to rebuild his sculpture. "They don't believe in my art and discriminate me for it, un. I'll prove them wrong." Deidara lowered his voice more as he worked on his bird. "I'll prove them wrong."

"What was that about?" Someone walked up to the table and sat down on the other side of the table.

Deidara looked up from his art. "Oh, hey Konan, un. It was nothing. They just all walked up to me and started bothering me about my art, un," Deidara paused. "They don't realize. They say anything more, and they'll be done. My art is an explosion, un."

Konan smiled sweetly and Deidara. She knew it was all in his mind. But she didn't try to tell him that. "Deidara, you shouldn't keep trying to blow people up. That's taking it too far. And, you don't even know that it'll work."

Deidara looked back down at his sculpture. "No one believes in my art, un. Nobody appreciates it. But I'll prove them wrong. Just wait, un."

"But, that's no reason to blow them up!" Konan reasoned. "It doesn't matter that they don't appreciate it, I appreciate it. Other people do too."

Deidara sighed angrily. "Whatever, un," He went back to working on his sculpture and Konan started watching the tv. "Oh yeah," He looked back up at Konan. "I talked to your brother earlier, un."  
Konan took her eyes off the tv screen and directed her attention to the blonde. "You did?"

Deidara put down his sculpture. "Yeah, Sasori, right, un?" Konan nodded to him. Deidara smiled slightly. "He seems nice. He invited me to come when he visits you next week. If that's okay with you too though, un."

Konan smiled. "Sure! That'd be cool. Maybe you two can even become friends." Konan was surprised. Sasori never acts that nice. She paused for a minute before looking back at Deidara. "Did Sasori seem sad or angry? Did he act rude to you or seem to keep to himself?"

"No, un," Deidara replied. "He actually started talking to me. I didn't start the conversation, un. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Konan smiled slightly. "He just doesn't really open up to people anymore. He's even different around Chiyo."

"Maybe he likes my art," Deidara laughed.

* * *

Deidara sighed and sat down on his bed. He kicked off his shoes to the other side of the room. He reached to put his ipod in his dock and cranked up the volume.

_Now come one, come all,  
to this tragic affair.  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair.  
So throw on the black dress mixed in with the lot.  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not.  
If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see,  
you can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

Deidara lay down and stared at the ceiling. 'Why does everyone hate me? Even my parents hated me. That's why... No, don't think that.'

The blonde slumped off his bed and into the washroom. He reached behind the wall mirror and pulled out the silver blade. He slipped his black hoodie off, revealing the pink scars on his bare arms. He pressed the blade down across an unmarked area. Blood dripped down his light skin, staining it red.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault. It's my…" He sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned his head back against the wall. "I never asked for this."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, and review, it means a ton. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Although I wish I owned Sasori and Deidara... If you know what I mean... Hehe.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey, Deidara?" Deidara turned his head towards the voice beside him.

"Yeah Konan, un?" Deidara looked over at his friend, who had a nervous look on her face.

"Sasori's coming over today, and, um, he can sometimes be kind of, um, a bit of an ass now," Konan looked cautiously at Deidara. "He doesn't mean to, he just, can't control it, ever since-"

"Konan, I know what you mean, un. You don't have to hurt yourself explaining anything," Deidara smiled at the bluette. "I know you guys miss each other, un."

"Thanks, Deidara. Oh and one more thing-"

"Konan, your brother's here to visit you," A woman's voice came from over by the door. Konan and Deidara both looked over and saw Sasori walk through the door. Konan jumped up and ran to hug her brother. Deidara stayed sitting on the couch, watching them awkwardly.

"It's so great to see you, Sasori!" Konan walked with Sasori back over to the couch. She took a seat in the chair across from the couch and Sasori sat down on the opposite side of the couch as Deidara. "And you already met Deidara, apparently."

"Hey," Deidara said awkwardly. Sasori replied with an unemotional glance at the blonde and a slight head nod. Deidara stared at the red-head a little longer than he should have. He couldn't help but notice how nice the other boy looked.

"So, how's everything at home, Sasori?" Konan asked. Deidara snapped back into reality.

"Good, I guess. Same as always," Sasori replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Deidara moved his gaze awkwardly from the floor to the ceiling and back around. He felt extremely out of place in this conversation.

"How did you lose your eye?" Deidara's gaze drifted back to Konan and Sasori.

"Sasori, that's not a good idea to-" Konan started.

"No, it's fine, un," Deidara mumbled. "I, well, I lost it when I was 3. I was in a car accident, un."

Sasori turned to face more towards Deidara. He put his one hand onto the couch cushion and the other on his leg. Deidara's cheeks instantly turned red and he looked down at Sasori's hand. Sasori followed his gaze and realized he accidently put his hand on top of Deidara's. Sasori pulled his hand away and turned back around, facing forward. Deidara looked over and noticed a streak of red over Sasori's cheeks. That made him even more embarrassed. The blonde looked back into the corner of the room. Konan was the only one who remained the same. In fact, a small smirk danced across her mouth. She looked back and forth between the two boys.

"I'm sorry I came, un," Deidara said awkwardly. "You guys are siblings. I shouldn't have intruded on that. This was supposed to be a family visit. I'll leave."

Konan opened her mouth to reply, but Sasori beat her to it. "No, it's fine. Like you said, we're siblings. We have each other. I know you don't get visitors often, so it's fine if you hang with us." Sasori paused momentarily. "What happened to your parents?"

"Sasori!" Konan had an angry expression on her face. Sasori looked at her, then Deidara, who was clenching his fist.

"I didn't mean it like that, I didn't know you'd be mad, sorry," Sasori tried to explain.

"It's, it's fine," Deidara bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Don't be mad, Deidara," Konan tried to calm him down. "He didn't know it would make you mad."

"Sorry, Deidara," Konan looked at Sasori in surprise. She didn't expect him to give an apology like that. He normally didn't give a damn about other people's problems.

Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled slightly. "It's okay, un. It's just not something I like telling people." Deidara paused before continuing. "Do you like art at all?"

Konan sighed. "Oh, don't get him started on that."

Sasori laughed at Konan's remark. "Don't listen to her; she's just jealous of me. I make wooden puppets. I carve them myself and everything."

"Whoa, that's cool, un," Deidara reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clay spider. The intricacy was unbelievable. "I make clay art."

Sasori picked up the clay spider and took a look at it. "That's really good. Do you put them on display or something?"

"Why would I put them on display when I can make them into real art by blowing them up? Art is fleeting, un. Something that's here one second and gone the next. That is real art."

Sasori argued back. "No, real art is eternal. Something that lasts forever."

"But you get bored of something that lasts forever. It's more memorable if it's beauty is captured in a split moment," Deidara responded.

"Oh great," Konan said sarcastically. "I got two art freaks in a debate."

"Hey!" Sasori and Deidara shouted in unison. They both laughed and continued their art conversation.

* * *

"Regardless of whether it's real art or not, I'd like to see some of you puppets, un." Deidara smiled at the red-head. He was beginning to become more comfortable around Sasori. Konan was surprised, however. She'd never seen either of them open up to someone like this in a long time.

"Okay, next time I come, I'll bring one. Maybe I can teach you how to use them." Sasori responded.

"And maybe I can teach you how to make sculptures out of clay, un," Deidara added.

Sasori leaned back in the couch and smiled slightly. "That speech impediment of yours is the most adorable thing ever," He said.

After no reply, Sasori looked up. Both Deidara and Konan were looking at him. Deidara's face was turning red. Sasori realized too late what he had just said. His face turned red and began to heat up.

He glanced up at the clock. "Oh, look at the time. Chiyo should be here soon. Don't want to keep her waiting." His words were formed quick and hastily. He got up and hugged Konan. "Bye Konan, nice visiting you. See ya later!" And with that, he was out the room and gone.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I apologize for this being such a short chapter, but I wanted to get something uploaded today, and it was a press for time. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, anything related to it, or Sasori and Deidara. I wish I did.**

**Okay, so a couple people have PMed me about the way Sasori reacted in the mental institution, saying that he was too cold or rude and that most people wouldn't act like that. Guys, his parents are dead, and his sister is in a mental institution. It would probably be pretty hard to not be rude to everyone, regardless of whether you mean to or not.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Akasuna!" Sasori jolted back to reality and looked towards the front of the room. His teacher was standing in front of the chalkboard, looking angrily at him. "Sasori, this is the third time I've called your name. Come up and answer the question on the board." Sasori just rolled his eyes at her in response. The teacher walked over to Sasori's desk. "Go and answer the question. Now. I'll be contacting your grandmother about your behaviour. I suggest you go now, otherwise she'll be hearing more from me."

Sasori stood up and walked to the chalkboard. He picked up the chalk and wrote down his answer. He walked back to his desk and sat down, not before giving his teacher and dirty look.

"Okay, now let's have-" Sasori tuned out his teacher and stared out the window. His mind drifted elsewhere as he stared at the falling rain. It was the middle of March, and all the snow was finally disappearing. Sasori had visited Konan every two weeks since Christmas. He hadn't said a word to or even acknowledged Deidara when he saw him in the institution. He would often sneak a quick glance at the blonde when he saw him, not for long though. _RIIIIING._ The school bell went off and interrupted Sasori mid thought. He jumped up and ran out of the class to his locker. He threw his books in and shoved his earbuds in. He began his walk home.

_All I want is a place to call my own,  
and bend the hearts of everyone who feels alone.  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high,  
and your head down low._

He continued to walk, when he heard voices behind him.

"Hi Sasori!" Sasori gritted his teeth at the high-pitched squeal. He pulled out an earbud and turned around. "Hi Sasori! You look really nice today," The two girls were Ino and Sakura. He didn't like them at all. They had the biggest crushes in the world on Sasori, and definitely didn't try to hide the fact. They acted like 10 year old fangirls over him.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Ino," Sasori said unenthusiastically.

Sakura smirked at Ino. "He said hey to me first. He likes me more!"

"He does not! He definitely likes me!" Ino retorted.

"Actually, I like neither of you. Sorry, but I don't date." He shoved his earbud back in and continued walking. 'Goddamn stupid fangirls. I can't go anywhere without being annoyed by them.'

* * *

Deidara sat at his table, molding more sculptures. This time, he was tweaking a small clay dragon. It was his favourite sculpture. This one, he kept on a shelf in his room. He didn't use this one like he did the other ones.

"Oh, Sasori! Good to see you! You can head right on in," Deidara looked across the room and saw Sasori walking towards the hallway. Deidara looked back down at his sculpture, not seeing Sasori's glance towards him.

Deidara had seen Sasori come to visit Konan tons of times since last time they talked. And yet Sasori never spoke to him or even acknowledged him. Still, Deidara couldn't forget what Sasori said last time they talked. He didn't understand why Sasori said that. Was it a compulsory? Yeah, probably. But it sucks now that he won't even say hey. Deidara enjoyed talking about art with him.

Deidara sighed and stood up he carefully put his sculpture into his bag and walked down the hallway. He walked into his room and pulled out the sculpture. He placed it carefully on his top shelf. Every other shelf had tons of clay figures on it. Some birds, some spiders, some bats. They took up all of his shelves, but they were neat and organized, never being out of place.

He turned on his ipod and put in his earbuds. He picked up a new piece of clay and began working. Music and art. The two things he could enjoy in life.

Deidara sighed. "What is the meaning of life anyways? What is the meaning of my life? I don't even understand why I exist. I don't even know who I am. After all, my parents…" Deidara shook the thought away. He didn't want to think about them. Not after what happened.

Deidara looked at the clock. It read 5:38pm. He stood up and set down his clay. "Better go wash all this clay off." He walked towards the door and out into the hallway. He walked around the hallway corner and felt something hit him.

"Ow," Both people said. Deidara looked up and saw a familiar face in front of him. "S-Sasori, un?" Deidara stuttered.

Sasori gave a small glance at the blonde, quickly darted around him and ran down the hallway, towards the front entrance. Deidara turned around and watched him run away. Deidara stared down the hallway well after Sasori was gone. He finally snapped out of his trance and continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I know it was really short, but I didn't have much time to do it, and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting much longer. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

_**Sasori: Do you really have to write stories about us?**_

**_Me: OF COURSE I DO! YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER! YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE SHIP! _****_You called Deidara's speech impediment cute. You totally love him._**

**_Sasori: *blushes* N-no._**

**_Deidara: *pops up* Did someone say my name, un?_**

**_Me: Oh hi Deidara! We were just talking about how much you two love each other._**

**_Deidara:*blushes* N-no we don't, un._**

**_Me: Hehe, you keep telling yourselves that._**

**_Sasori and Deidara: SHUT UP!_**

**_Me: AWWW, you even synchronize your words together. How cute!_**

**_Sasori and Deidara: *blushes*_**

**_Me: NOW KISS!_**

**_Sasori *blushes* I uh, gotta go do some stuff._**

**_Deidara: Yeah, me too, un. Clay doesn't blow itself up._**

**_Me: Screw you both._**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! Means a ton, thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, or anything Naruto related, no matter how badly I wish I did.**

**Okay, so I finally stopped procrastinating and finished the chapter. It's pretty short, but whatever, it's decent enough. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Sasori, come on! Hurry up!"

Sasori sighed with a smile and walked into the living room. He was greeted by a hug from Konan.

"Isn't this great?" Chiyo smiled. "Finally all together again."

"Yeah, it's great!" Konan smiled back, almost bouncing up and down. "It's our first Christmas all together in years!"

Sasori smiled. Konan had been released six months ago. She hadn't spent a Christmas with them in years though. Finally, she was allowed to live. No more of that stupid institution, no more of those stupid people. "It's great. We missed you, Konan."

"Now come on Sasori! Let's go sledding!" Konan exclaimed.

Sasori laughed, "You sound like you're 10 again. We're 17. I'm not going sledding."

Konan frowned, "I haven't been able to in forever! I couldn't while I was there. Pleeeease Sasori?! It's Christmas Eve!" Konan out on a fake sad face.

Sasori sighed and smiled; "Now you really sound like a 10 year old. Fine, Ko. Come on, let's go."

Chiyo smiled as they started to get ready. "Have fun, you two!"

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sasori said.

Konan rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's arm. "Oh come on. It'll be fun, you big wimp."

* * *

Deidara stared at the snow falling outside the window. He pressed his hand up to the cold window and wiped away the frost. "Looks like a snow storm soon. Great. Now no one can go out and pick me up more clay." He glanced over to his shelf where he kept the clay. "I'm almost all out."

He got up and lay down on his bed. He pulled a black notebook and pencil out of his bedside drawer. He opened the notebook to a clean, empty page and began sketching. He just let the pencil do what it wanted, moving across the page in clean, even strokes. He was sketching a face. Not only was Deidara a talented sculptor, he was also talented with drawing. He had filled up his notebook with tons of sketches.

Deidara looked closely at his completed sketch. He took a long look at the eyes. Something about them seemed strange. They seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Deidara shrugged and flipped the page to continue drawing. He reached over to his ipod and hit play. The music blasted through the speakers.

_I never thought I'd feel this,  
guilty and I'm broken down inside.  
Living with myself, nothing but lies.  
I always thought I'd make it,  
but never knew I'd let it get so bad.  
Living with myself is all I have._

Deidara began humming along with the song. He hadn't listened to it in forever. The song seemed different than before though. It felt like something was stirring in the back of his mind.

_I feel numb.  
I can't come to life.  
I feel like I'm frozen inside._

Deidara thought harder. Memories from years ago started to come back to him. He remembered it all again. All those memories he tried to forget, were coming back.

_Living in a world so cold.  
Wasting away.  
Living in a shell with no soul,  
since you've gone away.  
Living in a world so cold.  
Counting the days,  
since you've gone away.  
You've gone away._

He remembered the conversation. He remembered him leaving, embarrassed. He remembered waiting for him to show up every day. He remembered watching him every time. He remembered running into him. He remembered every single time he wanted to say something but couldn't. Every single time over the past six months that he hadn't seen him, every single time over the past two years that he hadn't talked to him. Every time he wished he would've said something. Every time he wished he could've had a second shot. He finally realized who the drawing looked like.

* * *

Sasori trudged in the front door, soaked from snow. Konan ran in before him, almost jumping up and down.

"Looks like you two had fun," Chiyo laughed. She smiled at Sasori. "Well, maybe not the boring wimp over there."

Konan turned to Sasori. "Oh, come on. You know it was fun. Admit it."

"I guess it was," Sasori replied. "I'm just glad to have finally seen a real smile from you again." He looked at his watch. It read 12:38pm. He threw off his boots and flopped down onto the living room couch. He sighed and turned on the tv. It was just all a bunch of stupid holiday specials playing.

He turned his head and started to stare out the window. It was still snowing. Looked like a possible snowstorm over night. The sky was cloudy, and it was less than -20oC outside. Just looking outside made him shiver. He was glad he didn't have to go out in that. If Konan was still at the institution, he'd have to freeze his ass off getting there. Although, part of him missed going there.

'Why the hell do I miss that place?' He wondered to himself. 'Anywhere is better than there. No stupid staff, no stupid building, no bizarre mental patients. Wait…'

Suddenly Sasori jumped up and ran to the door. He threw on his coat and boots and grabbed his car keys.

Konan noticed him leaving. "Where ya going Sasori?"

"I forgot to do something. I'll be back later!" And with that, he was out the door and pulling his car out of the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? It's short, I know. But I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner. Soooooooooo, review and let me know what you think! If you do, Deidara said he'll draw you something or make you a sculpture!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**So uh, hey. I finished writing the next chapter, so I figured I'd put it up right away. Hehe, I have a feeling most of you guys will hate me after reading it. So, enjoy! Hehe.**

**And before I forget, I want to give a HUGE thanks to PsychoPyro for all her support and advice. She's been awesome throughout the entire course of the story. Thanks for all your support! :)**

* * *

Deidara sat in his room staring at the wall. "Ugh, I'm so bored. I need more clay, un," He looked over at his sculptures. "It would be nice if I could make more, un."

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. Deidara groaned and walked to the door. He opened it, expecting to see some stupid staff member or something, but was surprised to see a certain all-too-familiar red head standing there, his elbow leaned against the door frame and his hand behind his neck, expressing an awkward looking smile.

"Sasori?!" Deidara exclaimed, surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here, un?"

"You, you didn't expect me to let you spend Christmas Eve alone, did you?" Sasori smiled awkwardly at Deidara again. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, I guess, un," Deidara opened the door wider and let Sasori walk in. He closed the door as Sasori sat down on the edge of Deidara's bed. Deidara awkwardly sat down beside Sasori. He couldn't help but notice how good Sasori looked. Even better than before, if it was possible.

"So um, how's it going?" Sasori tried not to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Um, pretty, pretty good, un," Deidara didn't make eye contact either. He stared down at the ground the whole conversation.

Sasori took a deep breath. "Okay, look. I'm sorry for being such an ass and such a wimp."

Deidara still didn't look at him. "That's all you have to say? You start being nice to me, and then right after that you don't ever talk to me again, un. You didn't talk to me again in over two years. And before that, you said-"

"I know what I said. You don't have to repeat it," Sasori interrupted, his face turning red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't even know why I did. It was an accident." Sasori drew another deep breath. "Anyways, I have something for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped box. He placed it in Deidara's lap.

Deidara picked up the box and removed the lid. Inside, was a very intricately crafted small wooden puppet. Deidara pulled out the puppet and looked at it. He could tell a lot of effort was put into it. He looked inside the box again and noticed something else. He pulled it out and realized it was a package of clay. He looked over at Sasori and saw the red head waiting nervously in anticipation for Deidara's response. Deidara got up and put the clay package on his desk, and put the puppet on an empty shelf. He sat back down on the bed, closer to Sasori. Sasori looked at the blonde and saw a huge smile on his face. He suddenly felt Deidara's arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Sasori! I love it, un! You really do have a talent for making puppets," Deidara pulled away from the hug and smiled even more. Then he suddenly looked sad. "I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry."

Sasori looked surprised. He never knew the blonde could be so adorable. "No, it's okay! You didn't know I was coming, it's fine! Don't be sad about that!"

Deidara smiled slightly. He looked back up at the puppet Sasori gave him. "I haven't gotten a Christmas present in forever, un," He looked back at Sasori. "I love it. Thanks so much, un."

"Uh, welcome," Sasori replied. His palms were sweating and his face felt hot. What was this feeling? He felt nervous around Deidara. He didn't know why. "Um, Deidara?"

Deidara looked at him again. "Yeah?"

Sasori took a deep breath again. "What happened to your parents? If you don't mind my asking."

They were both silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Deidara spoke. "Um, I don't really like to talk about it. But I'll tell you if you want, un," He paused. "They, they thought I was weird. They didn't want me. I wasn't even supposed to be born, un. I was an accident. They always thought I was a disgrace. They thought I was ugly, and stupid. They said the world would be better off without me," Tears started falling down Deidara's cheeks. "They abandoned me. They didn't want me, so they dropped me off in the middle of the street and left, un. I was 6. I haven't seen them since then."

Sasori looked at Deidara, who was currently shaking. Sasori did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Deidara and pulled him close. He put his hand around the back of Deidara's head and pulled it into his shoulder. He couldn't believe someone could be that mean to their own son. "You don't need to say anymore. Don't hurt yourself more." Sasori could still feel the blonde shaking. "They're wrong. You're not ugly, you're not stupid, the world would not be better off without you. Don't listen to them. You're amazing, Deidara. Don't doubt yourself cause of them."

Deidara pulled away from Sasori and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sasori, un."

Sasori reached his hand up to Deidara's face and wiped away the tears staining his cheeks. He smiled. "Nothing they said is true. You're perfect the way you are."

Deidara looked right into Sasori's eyes. Sasori looked right back. They sat there, Sasori wiping away Deidara's tears. The two boys just stared at each other. It was almost as if neither of them could move. Sasori's hand moved to the back of Deidara's head, and ever so slowly began to pull Deidara closer. Deidara could feel his heart beating faster. His face felt hot. He couldn't move; he didn't want to move. The two boys didn't disconnect their gaze. They kept slowly moving closer. Sasori could feel the blonde's warm breath on his face as he continued pulling him closer. Deidara could only stare into those gleaming brown eyes in front of him, as the space between them filled in. Their noses were almost touching. Deidara turned his head away quickly and backed up slightly. Sasori pulled his hand back quickly and looked at the ground.

'What just happened?' Sasori asked himself. He looked at his watch. It said it was 4:18pm. "Oh, Chiyo will want me back home soon. I should go." He stood up and looked at Deidara before walking to the door. "See ya later, Deidara. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Sasori, un," Deidara said back quietly. And with that, Sasori was gone.

* * *

Sasori hung up his coat and kicked off his boots quietly, trying to not let anyone know he was back home.

"So, where were you Saso?" Sasori heard from behind him.

He groaned and turned around to see Konan leaning up against the wall across from him. "Oh, hey Konan. I was just out for a while. Went to go hang out with Pein and Madara."

"Uh-huh." Konan smirked. Sasori walked past her, making his way to the stairs. "I know you were going to visit Deidara."

Sasori stopped and turned around. "How did you know that?"

Konan smirked again. "It was just a guess. And you just proved it right." Sasori mentally slapped himself. Konan piped in again. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Sasori immediately spun around again and ran up the stairs, trying to hide his blush from her.

Konan laughed to herself. "I knew that idiot liked Dei."

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Most of you probably hate me now, right? Hehe. ****Sorry about that, it's just the way I wrote it. :)**

**Anyways, pleeeease review and let me know what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in the story.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

"Yo, faggot, come on," Hidan yelled across the room. Deidara sighed angrily and walked up to the other boy. He kicked him in the shin and stood a couple meters from him. "What the hell was that for?" Deidara could tell Hidan was pissed now.

"Simple, you're being a complete dipshit, un," Deidara mumbled.

"You want to say that again?!" Hidan yelled at the blonde.

"Hidan, Deidara, stop arguing!" The voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw a silver haired male walking towards. He was wearing a grey tank top and dark blue jeans with a dark green sweater on top.

"Kakashi? Why the hell are you here?" Hidan asked the male.

Kakashi looked at him frustrated. "I'm the one coming with you guys today. Remember Hidan, I'm a staff member, I'm your superior, be respectful."

Deidara heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Kakashi was the only staff member he could actually tolerate.

Kakashi turned around, "Itachi, we're leaving. Come on." Kakashi waved slightly to the woman at the front desk to signify they were leaving.

* * *

Deidara walked with his hands in the pockets of his unzipped black hoodie. He had his earbuds shoved in his ears as they walked along the sidewalk. The sky was grey and cloudy from the April rain. It looked like it would rain any minute. Deidara stared at the ground as he walked, trying to focus on nothing. He suddenly felt his earbuds being ripped from his ears. He looked up and saw Hidan holding his ipod.

"Hidan, what the hell?! Give it back, un!" Deidara was mad now. Not even a little bit, a lot.

"Hidan, give it back," Kakashi looked pretty frustrated towards Hidan.

"No," Hidan shoved Deidara up against the side of a building and put his arm up to Deidara's throat. "You want it back, faggot? What ya gonna do about it?" Kakashi tried to pull Hidan away from Deidara, but Hidan resisted.

Deidara struggled to get away from Hidan, but Hidan wouldn't let him. Hidan raised his fist up and punched it into Deidara's cheek. Deidara tried to punch him back, but his arms were restrained.

"Hidan! Stop!" Kakashi kept trying to pull Hidan away, but Hidan still resisted.

* * *

Sasori walked along the side of the road. He was currently with Madara, Obito, and Pein. Plus Ino, and Sakura, who wanted to tag along, much to his displeasure. They wouldn't leave his side the whole time; he was extremely close to either shooting them or himself.

"Sasori, we should really ditch everyone and go hang out ourselves," Ino whispered to Sasori.

Sasori didn't respond. He saw something out of the corner of his eye from the other side of the road. He looked over and saw two guys fighting. It looked like the one was definitely winning. Another guy was trying to break them up, and the other one was just standing against the wall doing nothing. Sasori took a closer look at them. He stopped walking right there and stared at what was happening.

"Deidara?!" He whispered to himself.

"Yo, Sasori, what the hell?" Madara called back. Sasori saw that everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to come. He thought about going over there to help Deidara, but then everyone would find out about Konan. He stopped staring over and walked up to everyone again.

Pein looked over to where Sasori was staring and saw the guys fighting. "Guys, look."

Madara laughed. "Look at that blonde guy, what a fag. Fucking useless."

Sasori gritted his teeth at Madara. If he said one more thing, Sasori would beat him into the ground. Sasori looked back over at Deidara. He wanted to go help, but he couldn't let his friends know that he knew him. He contemplated what to do.

Sasori thought of an idea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Uh, hey, you guys keep going. I'll catch up with you. I'm getting a call from Konan."

Everyone went up ahead without him. Sasori waited until they were ahead a bit, and shoved his phone into his pocket. He started heading over to where Deidara was.

* * *

Deidara had had enough. He kicked his leg up and kneed Hidan in the balls as hard as hard as he could Hidan let go of Deidara and fell on the ground. Deidara punched Hidan in the cheek as hard as he could. He saw a large rock on the ground and picked it up. He ran over to Hidan with the rock firmly in his hand.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD, UN. YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Deidara was about to throw the rock and Hidan's head when Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him away. He helped Hidan up.

"Both of you, what the hell was that about?!" Deidara had never seen Kakashi this angry. "Can't you just try to not kill each other for one day?!"

Deidara looked away from Kakashi and Hidan. He saw someone walking up to them. It was Sasori. He was holding Deidara's hoodie. Deidara hadn't even noticed, but it fell off at some point.

Sasori held out the hoodie to Deidara. Deidara looked at Sasori. Sasori looked down at Deidara's arms, noticing all the scars and cuts on them. Deidara followed Sasori's gaze and noticed what he was looking at. He quickly grabbed the hoodie and put it back on.

"Thanks, un," Deidara walked back over to Kakashi.

"No, no problem," Sasori quickly turned around and walked away, still thinking about what just happened.

Deidara stared after Sasori until Kakashi's frustrated voice broke his gaze. "Come on guys. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the chapter. It was kinda short, but I wanted to save the next part for a new chapter. I'll try to have it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and if you review, Deidara and Sasori will both hug you. And give you a kiss on the cheek. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this. That's why it's called FANfiction.**

**So, I finally put it up. I've been trying to all week, but my internet's been extremely stupid. I want to thank PyschoPyro again, for her help with ideas for the last chapter, and some of this chapter. So anyways, here it is. Enjoy...**

* * *

"You two can't even go for five minutes without fighting, can you?" Kakashi sighed in frustration as he walked between the blonde and the silver haired teen. The last thing he wanted to deal with was two teens trying to beat the crap out of each other. "Just, so you know, if anything happens again between you two, you're both being confined for a couple days."

Deidara groaned at the thought. He'd already been confined once before. When he tried to blow up Hidan and Kakuzu one time when they destroyed one of his sculptures. He was in confinement for three days and he nearly went insane.

"It was all the freak's fault. He fucking started it," Hidan snorted.

Deidara gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at Hidan's remark.

"Hidan, watch your language. Right now, you're closest to being confined. And so help me god, if you do anything else, I have the right to stop you, whatever means necessary. That means I will not hesitate to knock you out if it comes to that. So I suggest you don't say anything else," Kakashi's voice didn't hide the fact that he was mad.

Deidara had never seen Kakashi this mad before. Actually, the more he thought about it, he'd never seen Kakashi mad. He was always fairly calm. Deidara decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the walk. If Kakashi was mad, things were not good.

Deidara tried to remember all the events from earlier. Hidan attacked him, and he had tried to hit Hidan with a rock. If Kakashi didn't stop him, he could've Hidan a concussion. Or depending on how hard the rock hit him, he could've killed him. Deidara gulped. Thank god Kakashi stopped him. And after that, Sasori showed up. Those must've been his friends he was with. Deidara suddenly felt bad about Sasori coming over. Sasori probably embarrassed himself by it. Deidara knew he'd have to apologize to Sasori next time he saw him. And what did Sasori even think of him now? He saw Deidara almost attack Hidan, he saw his scars. If he didn't already think Deidara was completely mental, he would now. Like hell Sasori would ever visit him again.

Deidara sighed and thought to himself. 'I just screwed up everything. To think I even had a chance at all was absurd. But now, definitely nothing. I remember last time he saw Sasori. I told Sasori about my past, something I've never told anyone besides the institute workers who had to know. No one else, not even Konan knew. But that's not what confuses me. What confuses me is what happened before Sasori left. He was comforting me about everything I told him, and then, what was that? Did he try to kiss me? No, he couldn't have. Why would he do that?'

Deidara felt his face starting to heat up and his heart rate increase as he thought about it more. 'What was that then? If it wasn't that, then what was it? Why am I even focusing so hard on what happened? Why can't I just let it go and move on from it like nothing happened? Nothing did happen, so why am I making it into something?

So many questions ran through Deidara's mind at once. He didn't know what to answer to any of them. There was one question though that was bothering him the most though. He thought to himself, 'This isn't even a big deal. Why am I acting like it is?'

Deidara whispered to himself. "Could I really-"

* * *

Sasori got the reply almost as soon as he hit send.

_What do u mean u can't come anymore? _The text was from Pein.

Sasori sighed in frustration and typed back a reply. _I have to go home now._ _Konan said Chiyo wants me home. Stupid old bag. Never lets me do anything._

_Ugh, really dude. U seriously need to just go against her then. Either way, I'll talk to u later. Say hey to Ko for me. Haven't seen her in forever. L8R._

Sasori stuffed his phone into the pockets of his jeans. 'Great, that excuse seemed to work,' he thought to himself. He walked down the street, in the opposite direction his friends had gone. Also the opposite way Deidara had gone.

Sasori kicked a small rock with his shoe. He started to process everything from before. 'What the hell just happened? I can't even believe Deidara did that. I can't even believe any of that happened. Who knew the kid was so strong? But, what about what I saw? His arms, they looked like they were all scarred. What did he do? There's no way those happened by accident. There's too many for it to be an accident.'

Sasori tried to stop thoughts from their last visit from surfacing. 'Why did I do that? Bring up his parents? It clearly hurt him. I didn't know about it, but I should've known better than to ask about it.' Sasori knew that wasn't the only thing he did wrong that day. 'And what did I do before I left? I, I think I tried to kiss him. I don't even know what that was about. I don't have any feelings for him, like that, do I? No, I don't. I barely even know the guy. And he's in a mental institute. And I'm not gay.'

Sasori found himself walking past a park. He sat down on one of the benches and stared at the trees behind the playground. 'Why am I stressing so much over this? He knows I didn't do that on purpose, right? Jeez, I have a lot of explaining to do next time I see him. First, that comment I made a couple years ago, now this? My mind is definitely going against me.' Sasori laughed slightly. 'Back then, Ko was still there. And I didn't even know Deidara. And then I didn't talk to him for almost two and a half years. I've pulled so much crap already, and I still don't know him that well. I just hope he doesn't hate me now.'

* * *

"Now, Deidara, would you like to explain what happened?" The woman at the desk in front of Deidara spoke sweetly and softly, but Deidara could tell it was mainly all an act. After receiving no reply, she spoke again, being more firm. "Deidara, I would like you to tell me what happen."

Deidara just sat there, giving her a death glare. The woman's name was Kurenai. Deidara guessed she was somewhere in her mid or late 30's, judging by the forming wrinkles on her face.

Kurenai sighed. "Deidara, you've been here for 5 years now. And before today, because you've done well with controlling yourself, we were thinking about releasing you soon. But now, that might have to wait a while because of what happened."

"What does it matter, un?!" Deidara looked about ready to punch someone. "I wouldn't be able to leave anyways! Someone has to fill out paperwork to get me out of here, un, don't they?! And if you can't remember, I don't have parents!"

"Deidara, please calm down." Kurenai spoke softly, trying to the angry blonde down. "It's possible for you to eventually leave."

"No it's not, un!" Deidara was almost ready to explode. "You know, everything that happened between that asshole, Hidan and I, was his fault! I did nothing, un! But do any of you care? No! You blame me and only me for everything, un! I could easily kill all of you, right here and now with my explosions! And I just might, un!"

"Deidara, you may leave now," Kurenai motioned to Deidara to leave and returned to her paperwork. Deidara stood up, knocked over the chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh, Dei's in troublllllle... Well, who doesn't like a bad boy though? So, yes, it's up, and that's the chapter. Please review and let me know how it was. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything.**

**Aww, it's my fic's 10th birthday! Aww, they grow up so fast. *tear falls down cheek* Anyways, here's chapter 10. I hope you like it, hehe.**

* * *

Sasori heard a knock on his door. He paused his ipod and sat up on his bed. "Come in."

The door opened and Konan walked in. "Hey Sasori," She walked into the room and sat at Sasori's desk chair across from his bed, "I've noticed you've been kind of quiet and kept to yourself the past couple days. Like, more than usual. Is something wrong?"

Sasori fidgeted with a puppet he had picked up from beside his bed, "Yeah Ko, I'm fine." He continued fidgeting with the puppet, not making eye contact.

Konan sighed. She walked over to Sasori and sat down beside him. She pulled the puppet out of his hands and twisted one of the arm joints, "Remember when you taught me how to make puppets? Back when we were 6?" Konan looked up at Sasori and laughed. "It barely even held together properly."

Sasori smirked slightly, "Yeah, I do remember that. We were such idiots back then."

"That was back when you were actually nice to me," Konan laughed and elbowed Sasori in the arm. Sasori elbowed her back and smirked again. Konan handed him back the puppet. "That was back when you would actually talk to me and tell me what was wrong." She gave him a serious look. "You know I can read almost everything from you."

Sasori sighed and put the puppet back on his table. "I saw Deidara when I was with Pein and Madara. He got into a fight with someone and after it, I walked over to him and gave him back his hoodie, and I saw something I don't think I was supposed to. He has scars all over his arms. It doesn't look like it was from any sort of accident, they were too uniform. I think he cut himself on purpose, Ko. And he got into a fight. And he looked depressed. There's something not right with him."

Konan sat closer to Sasori and put her arm over his shoulder. "Sasori, I know you're becoming close to him and you care about him. But are you sure about what you saw?"

"When did I ever say I cared about him? I just told you what I saw," Sasori replied. "He's your friend; you go talk to him about it. Besides, he probably won't even talk to me."

"Why not?" Konan asked.

Sasori took a deep breath. "I went to visit him on Christmas Eve a couple months ago, and we were talking, and he told me about his parents. And then I-" He paused. "I think I tried to kiss him. I don't know why, but I did. And I've felt weird about it since then."

Konan smiled slightly at her brother. "Sasori, I can tell you do care about him and you have some strong feelings for him. I don't know exactly what those feelings are, but he's definitely more than just a friend to you."

"What?" Sasori felt his face heating up. "No I don't, we're barely even friends at all."

"Sasori, I can basically read your mind. Your mind is saying something completely different from what you're telling me. You have strong feelings for him; I don't exactly know what they are." She stood up and walked to the door. "Look, I'm going to hang with Pein, I'll see you later. You have two options; you can either keep denying the fact that you care about him, or you can admit to yourself that you do and go talk to him about what happened." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sasori pressed play again on his ipod and fell back onto his bed. He grabbed the small puppet off his bedside table and began fixing it's broken arm.

"Oh, hi, Sasori!" Sasori heard the upbeat voice as soon as he opened up the door.

"Hey Shizune," Sasori replied.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to see Deidara again?" She always sounded extremely upbeat and peppy.

"Yeah actually, I am." Sasori responded. "Is it okay for me to?"

"Yeah, sure!" She handed Sasori some papers to fill out, "You can right as soon as you finish these."

Sasori filled out the papers and handed them to the smiling woman. "Thanks."

He walked away from the desk and towards the hallway. He scanned the front living room. No one there seemed of ay interest to him, so he continued down the hall, turning left, and heading to the second last door along the right wall. He knocked on the door and stepped back a bit. He heard a clicking sound from the other side, and the door swung open, revealing a surprised looking Deidara.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara asked. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come by and say hey," Sasori replied. "We haven't talked in a while. I was thinking maybe we could hang out."

"Uh, sure," Deidara opened the door more and let Sasori walk in. "Come on in, un."

Sasori walked in and sat down on the chair against the wall. He stretched his legs out in front of him and watched as Deidara sat down on his bed across from him.

"Uh, how's everything going with you, un?" Deidara asked awkwardly. Could he be any more socially awkward?

"Nothing really, I'm fine. So is Konan. She's kinda sad you guys haven't been able to see each other. How about you?" Sasori replied. He looked at Deidara, who was avoiding eye contact.

"I'm fine, un," Deidara answered, raising is gaze up to the red head.

"Deidara, don't lie to me. The other day, I know what I saw. You know what I saw," Sasori stood up and walked over to Deidara. He sat down beside him and looked at him. He grabbed his arm and pushed the sleeve of his hoodie up, revealing the scars littering his skin. "Why though?"

Deidara quickly pulled his arm back and covered it again. He looked away from Sasori.

"Answer me, Deidara," Sasori spoke more aggressively. He still earned no response. "I want an answer, goddamnit!"

"And why exactly do you care, un?" Deidara looked back at Sasori, speaking just as angrily. "Last time I checked, you didn't give a damn about me. We hung out that one day, and you didn't talk to me again at all until over two years later, un! Then after that, you haven't talked to me until now, and that's still a couple months later." He started to shake. "You act like you care one day, then turn into a complete selfish bastard the next day, un." By now, Deidara was shaking uncontrollably.

Sasori didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled Deidara's head into his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. You're completely right. I haven't acted like I care about you at all," Sasori wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde. "Even though it doesn't always look like it, I do care. A lot. And Deidara, I'm actually worried about you."

"I did it because I had nothing else, un. That was the only way I could feel like I had something. Pain was the only thing I felt, and it was good enough, un. My parents didn't want me, and no one else did either," Deidara's voice sounded dry and rough. Sasori could tell he was forcing words out.

"That's not a good way to feel better, Deidara. Like I said before, nothing your parents said is true. Don't hurt yourself cause of their cruel misjudgment. Don't be ashamed of who you are," Sasori held him closer. He could still feel the other boy shaking. He pulled away from Deidara and grabbed his arm again. He lightly ran his hand over Deidara's scars. "These need to stop. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Deidara forced a small smile. "That's- that's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me, un. Thank you. I thought you would never have talked to me again after the other day, un."

"Of course I would." Sasori smiled at him. "In fact, I'm going to visit more often now. Konan told me how lonely it gets here."

"Thanks, Sasori," Deidara looked down at his hands while he fidgeted.

"Is something still wrong?" Sasori asked.

"It's just, I might be leaving here soon, un," Deidara replied.

"That's good, isn't it? That sounds like great news!" Sasori exclaimed.

"No, it's not, un," Deidara argued. "I have no family, I have no money, I have nothing. They told me that I could leave soon, but it wouldn't matter anyways, I don't have family to live with."

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere to go," Sasori encouraged. He sighed. He knew it'd be hard to find a way out, now.

"I doubt it, un," Deidara leaned his head back on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori suddenly felt his face heat up and form a blush across his face. He was glad the other boy couldn't see him at the moment. He wrapped his one arm around Deidara's shoulders and pulled him closer. They sat there for a couple minutes, before Sasori pulled away and broke the silence.

"Deidara, I know this sounds crazy, but I have an idea. I know Konan would be fine with it and Chiyo probably would be too. I think it would work," Sasori started.

"Um, what would work, un?" Deidara asked, confused.

Sasori looked right at Deidara. "Come and live with us."

* * *

**A/N: Who here likes cliffhangers? I KNOW I DO. Just writing them though. Reading them makes me want to scream. Haha, anyways, anyone who reviews gets cake, homemade by Kisame (I am not held responsible if you happen to find any fish food in your cake), and you will also get some of Itachi's dango. So, review and tell me what you think! :) The next chapter will be out soon... eventually... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly, I still do not own anything.**

**HELLO! Long time no see. I apologize for the long update wait. Haven't had much time to write lately. But I can now. So here's the chapter, finally. And just to clear things up...**

**" " is talking**

**' ' is thinking**

**Just in case anyone was confused. There is quite a bit of thinking in this chapter *coughcoughSasori'scoughcough* Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Sasori looked right at Deidara. "Come and live with us."_

"What?" Deidara stared at the red head in surprise.

"Come and live with us. Konan and you are friends, we get along pretty well, and Chiyo'd probably be fine with it," Sasori fidgeted with his coat sleeve. "I mean, wouldn't it be better than living by yourself?"

"Are-are you serious, un?" Deidara still seemed surprised at the red head's offer.

"Of course I'm serious. Only if you want to though," Sasori replied awkwardly. 'Shit, what if he thinks this is weird?'

"That-that'd be awesome, Sasori," Deidara smiled. "Thanks so much, un."

* * *

"So, this is one of our guest rooms, we have two, so it's not really a problem if you stay in this one. There's a bathroom through that door on the left side of the room, and that's the closet right there beside it. I already showed you where everything else is, so feel free to go anywhere in the house. You live here now, so don't be afraid of anything," Sasori stood near the door of the room, with Deidara. He noticed Deidara's uneasiness. He smiled at the blonde. "Make yourself at home." He walked out of the room, leaving Deidara standing there. "Oh, and Chiyo said dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

Deidara watched Sasori walk down the hall and into his bedroom. Deidara walked into his new room and shut the door behind him. He threw his bag on the bed and slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground. He leaned his head against the back of the door.

"They don't really want me here. They were just trying to be nice, un. They'll just ditch me like my parents." Deidara sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Why am I even here, un?"

Deidara jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door behind him. He stood up and opened it, revealing Sasori.

"Dude, Chiyo called us. Dinner's ready. Konan already went downstairs," He looked past Deidara into the room. "Still haven't unpacked yet?"

Deidara shook his head.

Sasori smiled. "I can help you after dinner if you want. And you don't need to be nervous or all weird or anything about living here. We want you to live here, so don't be shy or anything."

Deidara smirked, "You seem oddly out of character today, un."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel at home here," Sasori smirked back.

"It just seems weird. I'm used to seeing you act like an asshole, un," Deidara smirked again.

"I'm not an asshole! In fact, you're being the asshole right now!" Sasori defended jokingly.

Deidara held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, calm down, I was only kidding, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and laughed, "So, are you going to come downstairs for dinner? Or are you going to continue insulting me?" He smirked at the blonde again.

Deidara stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him in answer. He followed Sasori down the stairs and into the dining room. There were four chairs around the table, two of which were occupied by Chiyo and Konan. Sasori sat down in one of the chairs across from Chiyo. Deidara hesitantly sat down in the empty chair on the left beside him.

"So, you're finally out too, Dei. This is great, now the three of us can all hang again," Konan smiled at Deidara. "That is, unless Sasori gets all shy around Dei again." She smirked at Sasori jokingly, purposely trying to provoke her brother.

Both Sasori and Deidara's faces turned red at Konan's remark. Sasori's more so, of course. "I was not being shy." Sasori looked down at his plate and began eating, trying to distract himself.

Chiyo laughed a little at Konan's remark. "Konan, always trying to stir up trouble," She turned back towards the two boys. "So, Deidara, are you liking it here so far?"

"Yeah, un. You guys have all been really nice for letting me stay here," Deidara replied as he took a bite of his dinner.

Chiyo smiled at Deidara. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it here so far. Don't be shy, make yourself at home. If you need anything at all, just let me know."

"Thanks, un," Deidara replied.

* * *

Deidara turned off the running shower and walked to the sink. He picked up the hair brush and began running it through his hair.

"Jeez, this is too much work, I should just cut it all off," Deidara mumbled to himself while trying to comb a knot out of his hair. When he was done, he put the brush down and leaned against the sink vanity. He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. "I am not a morning person, un."

_Knock-knock-knock._

Deidara heard the sound coming from the bedroom door. He quickly exchanged his towel for a pair of boxers and jeans. He tied his hair back up into its normal ponytail. He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and walked to the bedroom door. He opened it, seeing Sasori standing there.

"Oh, hey Sasori, un," Deidara said.

"Oh, uh, hey, Deidara. I think you dropped something while you were moving your stuff in yesterday," Sasori handed Deidara a small spider figurine, trying not to move his eyes from Deidara's. "I found this in the downstairs hallway. I thought it was yours." Sasori mentally slapped himself 'Well of course it's his, who the hell else in this house makes clay sculptures?'

Deidara took the spider and looked at it. "Oh thanks, un. I didn't even realize I dropped it."

Sasori watched Deidara look over the clay spider. Well, actually, he wasn't really watching Deidara; he was more so looking at Deidara's BARE chest. He bit his lip. 'Damn, I didn't realize he was so toned. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I don't like Deidara. Or ANY guys. Or anyone at all. And I'm not gay.' He continued to stare at Deidara. His hipbones weren't extremely noticeable, but prominent. Sasori eyed every single part of the blonde's torso. His collarbones and neck looked so kissable. 'Wait, there's difference between liking someone and thinking they're attractive, right? Yeah, there is, I'm okay then.'

"Uh, Sasori, un?"

Sasori looked up to see Deidara's cheeks turning pink. He shifted uncomfortably.

'Shit, he saw me,' Sasori thought to himself, his face turning even redder than Deidara's. "Uh, yeah, Deidara?"

Deidara still avoided Sasori's eyes. "Um, you're uh, you're bleeding, un." He pointed to his lip.

Sasori didn't even realize he'd bit his lip so hard. "Crap." He wiped the blood with his sleeve.

"Well, uh, thanks for giving the sculpture back, un," Deidara said awkwardly. Sasori nodded in response. Deidara started to close the door when Sasori stopped him.

"Wait, Deidara," Sasori started. "I was wondering if um-"

"Wondering what, un?" Deidara asked, looking at the nervous, clearly embarrassed redhead in front of him.

"Maybe we could hang out later? I could show you around the neighbourhood or something, later," Sasori replied, hoping he wouldn't die of embarrassment right then and there.

Deidara smiled at Sasori. "Sure, un. That'd be awesome."

Sasori looked surprised that Deidara had said yes. Deidara smiled slightly and walked back into his room, closing the door. Sasori walked back down the hall to his room, when he was stopped by Konan walking out of her room.

"Hi, Sasori," Konan said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hi, Konan?" Sasori replied awkwardly. "Wait; don't tell me you heard any of that?"

"Oh, I did. And I even saw some of it too. Like the part where you were staring at Dei's abs. And where you asked him on a date," Konan responded.

Sasori's face turned bright red. "Shhh, keep it down! He can probably hear us!" Sasori tried to stop himself from blushing more. "I wasn't staring. And I didn't ask him on a date. I just wanted to hang out later."

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's all," Konan didn't sound convinced. She smiled genuinely at Sasori. She lowered her voice. "Just ask him out already! You guys would be so cute together!"

"I don't like him though," Sasori argued.

"You totally do! You guys would be adorable!" Konan smiled again.

"I don't like him!" Sasori walked down the rest of the hall, walked into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

Konan sighed. She whispered to herself, "Sasori, you've been sad for so long. You're just afraid to admit your feelings." She started to head downstairs. "I just want you to finally be happy again."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I again apologize for the late update. And before I forget, I want to say thanks a ton to PsychoPyro and NaruSasuxoxoxo for all their support. You guys are awesome! :)**

**Anyways, so, please review and let me know what you think! Anyone who reviews will get a hug from Deidara. While he's shirtless...**


End file.
